A brassiere or bra is a foundation garment for women consisting of shoulder straps, two cups, a center panel, an underbust band, sides, and a back. Bra types are quite varied, depending on style, function, and materials. Styles include front-closure, back-closure, strapless, convertible, push-up, demi-bra, full-cup, three-quarters cup, half-cup, longline, underwire, padded, triangle, soft-cup, shelf-bra, and T-shirt.
The concept of covering or restraining the breasts dates back to 6,500 years in Greece. Minoan women on the island of Crete 4,500 years ago wore brassieres that revealed their bare breasts. A binding known as an apodesmos or mastodeton was worn by Greek women for exercise. It is said that brassieres were invented by men so that women's breasts would be smaller, more like a man's.
A bra-like device to give a “symmetrical rotundity” to the breasts was patented in 1859 by Henry S. Lesher of Brooklyn, N.Y. Although the bra invented by Mr. Lesher is clearly a bra in design, it was uncomfortable to wear by current standards.
In 1889 Herminie Cadolle of France invented the first modern bra that was a two-piece undergarment including a corset for the waist an upper support for supporting the breasts by means of shoulder straps. By 1905 the upper half was being sold separately. In the United States, Mary Phelps Jacob was granted the first U.S. patent for the brassiere in 1913. Her invention is most widely recognized as the predecessor to the modern bra.
The history of the brassiere is indeed colorful, and numerous brassieres have been recently devised that actually provide breast enhancement. Other than this, little has been done to increase the utility of brassieres beyond their primary use as a breast support.